The Past revisited on the future?
by Tani Hunter
Summary: Watching Naruto interact with his young students in Team 7 reminded Kakashi of his interaction with his own team mate. Will the relationship between the current Hatake and Uchiha in Team 7 mirror theirs? And will the result be the same? Slightly revised. Rated T.
1. The next generation

**A/N: **I don't own Naruto or any characters except my own. This is set in a kinda AU where the Kyuubi attacked and was sealed but Minato somehow survived. It is set after the Fourth Shinobi war. Naruto and co are 40 years old, which would make Kakashi round about 53, while Minato is in his mid- late 60's. I probably don't need to say this, but just thought I'd give a heads up. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

To say things weren't going well on the training ground in front of them- was an understatement. Kakashi Hatake was watching from a safe distance, hiding behind some bushes on the edge of the training field while what seemed to be the fifth Shinobi war unfolded in front of him. The two young shinobi in trainig were standing about three feet apart and raining verbal blows on one another while their kunoichi counterpart cowered to the side and their sensei stood at a loss in front of them.

"You are so pathetic, it's hard to believe you come from the genius Hatake clan." A dark-haired boy with a short, spikey hairstyle and a black shorts and dark blue t-shirt featuring the Uchiha clan crest on the back said with a smirk.

"_What _did you say to me, you red-eyed freak?" The other boy yelled back, clenching his fists.

This boy had silvery-grey hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a plain black full body suit (not unlike what his father had once worn) with a brown leather gerkin criss-crossing over it and a strange sleeve on one shoulder, embroidered with the Hatake family crest, although his unusual hair colour already marked him as one of this clan.

"You heard me." The first boy smirked. "Or are you deaf as well as useless."

"You think you're so cool and smart, don't you, you smug bastard." The light-haired boy ground out between his teeth. "But remind me _who_ needed _whom's _help when they ended up dangling from a tree by one foot on the last mission?"

"Susumu! Itachi! Come on guys!" The blond-haired, dark eyed kunoichi of the group tried to placate the boys. "You are part of the same group, remember? We're a team!"

"That was a fluke! And it's only because you distracted me!" The dark-haired Itachi yelled, ignoring his female team mate, his cheeks reddening at the reminder of the slight blunder that had resulted in Susumu having to not only save him from a tree, but save his ass being handed to him by the enemy they were supposed to be tracking.

Now it was time for Susumu to smirk.

"So much for the mighty Uchiha, the pride of Konoha."

"Why, you-"

And on and on it went with each of the two boys trying to verbally gain the upper hand over the other. Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't know if I can take much more of this." He mumbled.

"I'm surprised Naruto-k.. I mean Hokage-sama has allowed it to get this far." A dark-haired young man said from the tree above Kakashi.

He had pale skin, dark eyes and his short black hair was straight. He was wearing a pair of long black pants and his trade-mark black midrif top, as it was his day off, although his ever-present Ninja-To was strapped to his back.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." An older man with sparkling blue eyes, wearing a white haori with red flames on it- the symbol of the Hokage- said. "Although it seems he is reaching the end of his tether."

They looked at the young man wearing a haori, although his was orange with black flames, marking him as the leaf village's orange hokage-the Rokudaime, Naruto Uzumaki. He seemed to be watching his students with one arm folded around his chest, the other perched on top while three of his fingers supported his head.

"The one I really feel sorry for is your daughter, Sai." Another young man with dark hair and dark eyes said, seated in a tree above the Yondaime Hokage.

He looked a lot like Sai and was dressed in a uniform similar to the one Sai normally wore and Kakashi currently wore- a plain black long-sleeved pants and shirt with a green vest over it, the sleeves decorated with a swirling pattern, the crest of the Uzumaki clan- except his had a red band featuring the Uchiha crest on his right upper arm.

"Now, I really get a feel for how Sakura must have felt. Although I don't think Naruto and I were ever this bad, were we Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"No, Sasuke, you two may have insulted each other from time to time and had a healthy rivalry, but ultimately you two were friends." Kakashi assured his former student. "As was seen by the lengths Naruto went to to get you back. Unlike these two who really seem to loathe each other."

"Not unlike another Uchiha and Hatake that I know of, right Kakashi?" The old man smiled a mischievous smile at his former student.

Kakashi bowed his head and smiled a sad smile as memories assailed him.

"It's as you say, Minato-Sensei."

Minato did not miss the sad tone in his former student's voice.

"That incident wasn't your fault, Kakashi." Minato said sternly. "You have to stop blaming yourself."

Kakashi turned to respond to his old teacher, but before he could, a loud sound from the training grounds brought his attention back to the two boys in front of him, who had started raining blows on each other. Oh, yes, the fifth shinobi war had definitely just broken out-and the poor kunoichi student was going to be the first casualty.


	2. Kyuubi intervenes

**A/N: I don't own Naruto! It belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. I've just borrowed some characters and added a few of my own. Hope you enjoy it!**

******Chapter 2:**

Naruto had one _**hell **_of a headache, as he stared at his two students, Itachi Uchiha and Susumu Hatake, who were having one of their usual arguments. Kin Yamanaka, the blond-haired daughter of Sai and Ino was trying to defuse the situation, to no avail.

Naruto shook his head. He _so _should've refused this assignment. He was the Hokage, damn it! He had more important things to do! Although he had been reluctant to accept this role, he had accepted it none the less- partly because he would be training the offspring of shinobi that, not only was he close to but really respected, and partly because he got a kick out of being in charge of the new Team 7- a team that had been part of his 'family' for 4 generations. Now watching the two boys bickering, he was seriously regretting his decision- and something told him it wouldn't be the last time. As Naruto narrowed his eyes as the boys words (and anger levels) got more heated, he suddenly found himself... inside himself- and facing a furious looking Kyuubi. Naruto would've laughed if the look the Kyuubi was giving him had not been so furious and its killing intent so obvious. The Nine-tailed Fox demon was lying on its stomach, it's front paws covering its ears, grinding its teeth with its nine tails lashing around.

**_You better get them to shut up, Naruto!_** the Kyuubi growled at its Jinchuuriki. **_I can't take much more of this! _**

"Calm down, Kurama, it'll end soon- it always does." Naruto told the fox calmly.

_**Can't you let me take care of this? **_The Kyuubi gave Naruto and almost pleading look. _**Please?**_

Naruto shook his head.

"There's no way in hell I'd let you handle this, Kurama." Naruto said. "I'm sorry, you're a great ally and I've come to view you as my friend, but you've no subtlety when it comes to human emotions."

**_And you do? _**The Kyuubi quirked an eyebrow at the young Hokage.

Naruto smiled. Yes, once upon a time he was as clueless about proper human interaction as the Kyuubi- but the years he spent training as a Shinobi and interactions with his friends and family had changed this. He may not be the subtlest of people, but he did, at least, know how to handle wayward children- thanks to Hinata's patient tutelage.

"I believe I can get them to stop." Naruto smiled. "After all, what kind of Sensei would I be if I couldn't handle my own students?"

_**A pretty pathetic one. **_The Kyuubi conceded reluctantly. _**Fine, but you **_**may_ change your mind once you see what's going on outside..._**

"Again, Kurama, there's not a snowball's chance in hell I'd let you interfere." Naruto's voice held a sharp edge to it.

The Kyuubi just smiled as he sent Naruto back.

_**We'll see...**_

Naruto returned to the present situation just as Susumu and Itachi were about to attack each other with ninjutsu (their previous blows with kunai being futile as they were evenly matched)-Susumu with his father's Chidori, Itachi with one of his family's Katon attacks- and Kin was right between the two of them, in the way of their attacks! Naruto knew that there was only one option open to him that would prevent anyone from being hurt. He could _almost_ feel the Kyuubi's smugness and see his expression. Almost. Oh, yeah. Hell must've _literally _just frozen over.

"Go ahead, Kurama." Naruto said through gritted teeth. "And make it quick please!"

The Kyuubi came bursting out of its vessel, one tail grabbing and lifting Kin out of harm's way while the Kyuubi slammed a fist between the two boys, absorbing their attacks, and simultaneously lifting them both off their feet with two more of its tails. The sudden appearance of the Kyuubi as well as the large amount of its malevolent chakra immediately forced the four men watching to react. The two younger men dropped from their trees and landed next to their elders, ready to jump in if necessary.

_**That's enough! **_The Nine-tails growled at the two boys. _**What do you two think you're doing? Are you two not team mates, allies? Why on earth are you fighting each**** other?**_

* * *

Well, what'll happen now? How will the boys get out of thi unscathed? Will they listen to what they Kyuubi has to say? Or will his efforts be wasted? And will Naruto and the others have to save the children from the angry Kyuubi? Tune in next time!


	3. Getting to know each other?-a row ensues

**A/N: **Sorry I've been so quiet, but my muse has been a little busy with my other stories... These characters belong to Kishimoto Misashi, except a few OC's of my own design. I hereby declare that I have no monetary gain from this story.

**Chapter 3:**

Silence greeted the Kyuubi's arrival. The Nine-tails glared at the three young shinobi in front of him, the two boys in particular. The young kunoichi was trembling with a combination of fear and the result of fighting to remain upright in the presence of the fox-demon's chakra. This was the standard reaction towards him and the Kyuubi paid the young girl no mind. The two young boys, however, interested him more. The silver-haired boy (**Susumu **the Kyuubi reminded himself.) was eyeing the nine-tailed fox with apprehension, his aura radiating nervousness and caution, but strangely not fear. The dark-haired Itachi, on the other hand, gave off neither nervousness nor fear. His aura was filled with unadulterated fury. He was pissed beyond belief that the demon had _dared _interfere with his battle. This aura filled the demon with unease as it reminded him too much of Madara and Sasuke, the boy's father, before Naruto managed to get through to him and get him to help with the war. It was by working together that Sasuke, Naruto and Killer bee (along with the later two's demonic tailed beasts) were able to defeat Tobi and end the war. The nine-tailed fox allowed the silence to continue for a while longer, well aware of the small group of adults watching from the other side of the training ground. When neither boy seemed inclined to answer, Kurama spoke again.

_**What's the matter, cat got your tongues? You two seemed more than willing to speak 5 minutes ago, judging by the yelling which was going on out ****here...**_

Still no answer. The nine-tails smirked.

_**Or have the two of you been struck dumb with fear of **_**me_...?_**

This had the desired effect on Itachi at least, just as Kurama had supposed, since he was always one to act before thinking. The young Uchiha prodigy puffed up with indignation.

"Just _who _do you think..." Itachi began.

_**Oh, I know exactly who and what I am.**_The nine-tails told the boy calmly. _**The question you should be asking yourself is... do you? And more importantly do you know what I'm capable ****of?**_

"Tcha, you don't scare me none!" Itachi scoffed.

Naruto, Minato, Saske and Sai narrowed their eyes at the foolish boy, while Susumu shook his head and Kakashi just stood, ready and watchful. The nine-tails' smirk widened.

_**Indeed? Well then, care to test your mettle against my patience? Because I assure you, you WILL ****lose!**_

"Bring it!" The cocky youth said. "I'll show you, you stupid-"

"**SHUT UP, UCHIHA!**" Susumu yelled at his team mate, who promptly turned to glare at him and Susumu, noticing he had his attention, continued. "Tell me, do you _hear _yourself when you speak, or is it all a loud, incomprehensible babble?"

"**_WHAT?!_**"

"You heard me, or have you gone deaf as well?" Susumu taunted, knowing full well that he was walking the razors edge and that he would have to deal with the consequences later, but for the time being, he didn't care.

"How **dare **you!" Itachi yelled. "Just you wait! When we get down from here-"

"You see, that there is _just _what I'm talking about." Susumu interrupted in a tired tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Itachi snarled at his team mate.

"I'm talking about you and your inability to think before opening your big yap-trap!" Susumu snapped back. "You and your 'tough-guy' ways... You're always getting us into trouble..."

"'Tough-guy' ways?" Itachi reiterated, his eyes bulging slightly in his head from his anger. "And _I'm_ always the one getting us into trouble? Who's the bumbling blockhead who walks into traps?!"

_Now we're getting somewhere... _Naruto thought as he turned his attention to Susumu who was glaring death-daggers at his team mate. _Now, if only he can get through to Itachi... Go slowly, Susumu, go slow._

The Kyuubi's thoughts were going in more or less the same direction as his Jinchuuriki's.

_**Now this is getting interesting... I wonder how far Naruto will allow it to**_** go? **The nine-tailed fox demon looked down at his Jinchuuriki, who was standing between his feet, his eyes on the two boys high up above him.

"You're the one always leaping before looking!" Susumu countered angrily. "You go about as if the world should lay down at your feet. The great Itachi Uchiha- pride of Konoha. You make me sick!"

"**SU-_SU_-MU!**" Mai yelled, forgotten up until now, and completely shocked at the low-blow her team mate had just dealt.

"_**No**_, Mai!" Susumu told her. "It's time that he knew what the rest of the village thinks of him."

Itachi glared at his team mate.

"What do you mean- 'what the rest of the village thinks about me'?" Itachi asked with narrowed eyes.

"I mean exactly as I said." Susumu said solemly.

He looked Itachi straight in the eyes.

"Susumu, _stop_!" Mai demanded. "This _is'nt _the way to tell him!"

"I'm sorry, Mai." Susumu looked at his female team mate, his eyes a little sad. "But it's better that he hears it from _me_ now, than from someone _else _later."

"Yeah, because you'll be so gentle with me, right?" Itachi said sarcastically.

"You see, that right _there _is your problem!" Susumu yelled at him. "You're so arrogant and sarcastic."

"What? _What _did you say?" Itachi narrowed his eyes at Susumu.

"You look down on every one- you really have a stick up your ass, you know that?"

"_What?_"

"The great _Itachi Uchiha_! 'No one can touch me! No one is as strong as me! It's fine for me to tramp on others, just because I can!'" Susumu's eyes never left Itachi's face as it got gradually redder with suppressed rage. "Well guess what, Itachi- this might come as a ground-breaking news flash to you- but it's _not _ok for you to think you can just walk over everyone!"

"I _don't _walk over everyone!" Itachi yelled back at Susumu.

"_Don't _you?! Well, that's news to _me!_" Susumu yelled back sarcastically.

"You see! That's _your _problem!" Itachi yelled at him, his eyes flashing with anger and another emotion Susumu never thought he would see in Itachi's eyes- hurt.

"My problem? _My _problem?!"

"Yeah, your problem." Itachi said. "Your problem and the problem of every other damn person in this village. I've finally figured it out what it is."

"Oh, and what is that?" Susumu asked sarcastically, his eyes narrowed.

"You're all jealous." Itachi smirked, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "You're all jealous of the strength and power of the Uchiha's. So you say we're arrogant."

"**_Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_**?!" Susumu roared, unable to believe his ears. "Are you kidding? Tell me you're kidding. Because even _you _can't be_ that_ incredibly stupid!

"Susumu! That's enough!" Mai had tears in her eyes. "Please, stop..."

"Oh, _I'm _the one who's stupid?!" Itachi demanded. "It's you and the rest of this village who are stupid! You have _no _idea what it means to be an Uchiha! None of you do!"

"You seriously think you're the _only_ one who has expectations to live up to?!" Susumu demanded indignantly. "You have no _idea _what it means to be be me, do you?"

Itachi couldn't honestly say that he did, since he had _no_ idea what went on in Susumu's head or life, so he kept quiet, glaring at his team mate. Susumu took his silence as an answer and continued to rant at him.

"No, of course you don't, because you never _ask_!" Susumu yelled before Itachi could retaliate. "Because your head is so far up your ass that you don't see anyone else! You don't _think_ other people have trials and problems and you don't _care_!"

Itachi was too astounded to reply when Susumu stopped to draw breath. All he could do was stare. Everyone was staring at the young Hatake. Susumu ignored everyone else and focused on the young Uchiha in front of him. His dark grey eyes bore into Itachi's black ones. Susumu's eyes were filled with resentment, anger, hate and above all, pain. His eyes were filled with so much pain that it caused Itachi to become uncomfortable and squirm slightly.

_It's true..._ Itachi thought. _I never thought about other people. I've always only thought of fufilling my role as the Uchiha heir, I never saw Mai or Susumu as people with their own thoughts, problems and desires... I thought the two of them were no more than a millstone around my neck, pulling me down, holding me back... I never **once** stopped to think how_ they _must feel about my attitude. I really am as arrogant as Susumu says. Does the whole village see me this way?_

But Itachi didn't let on his inner thoughts for a moment. He fixed Susumu with an icy stare filled with resentment.

"You're right, I _don't_ care." Itachi said coldly. "Because _no-one_ cares about _me_!"

This time it was Susumu's turn to be stumped.

"_No-one cares about you_?! Are you freaking _kidding _me?!" A voice shrieked.


	4. The end of the row

**A/N:** As usual, disclaimers and due respects where their due. I don't own anything except the plot for this story and my oc's!_  
_

**Chapter 4:**

_Is he __really _that_ stupid? Or is that really how he feels..._ Susumu mused. _Truth be told, I haven't exactly tried to get to know _him_ either. I always just assumed he was an arrogant bastard and nothing else... but what must it be like to be Itachi Uchiha? Even though I don't know the _whole_ story, even _I_ have heard the rumors about Itachi's father... and then there's the fact that his younger sister has made Jonin... and she's only 13! Everyone expects Itachi and the twins to be the same... No, they expect the twins to be the same- but they're only 9, they have time to show their potential... people expect Itachi to be _better_! What must it be like to live up to those kinds of expectations...? Not just from the village, but your own family. Sure, I have expectations to live up to too, but at least _my_ siblings are not younger than me... but still, I'm always under a lot of pressure to live up to them and their reputations... I guess the only one who _really _understands Itachi's feelings is Mai..._

And speaking of Mai... Susumu frowned when he realised that the voice who had yelled was the kuniochi's. He turned to stare at her in amazement as Itachi stared at her incredulously. Mai however, was glaring in Itachi's direction.

"Do you _honestly_ think that _no one _cares about you?!" Mai continued to yell at the flabbergasted Uchiha.

"Man, what a combination..." Sasuke mumbled. "Sai, your daughter truely scares me!"

"She's quiet like her father, never showing her true emotions." Kakashi agreed.

"But when she's truely angry, the Yamanaka comes out." Sai finished.

Minato remained silent as he watched with interest the new turn that the situation had taken. How would the young Uchiha take the girl's input?

"_Do _you?" It seemed that Mai's temper duration was a lot shorter than her mother's though, since she asked the last question quietly, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Itachi remained quiet, and completely shellshocked. Mai had taken him completely by surprise with this sudden outburst as the Yamanaka usually adhered to the Ninja code and kept her emotions well hidden. But now... for once in his life, Itachi was at a loss for words, and it was _not_ a feeling he reveled in. Out of the corner of his eye, Itachi saw that Susumu was no less at a loss, staring at their female team mate with a weary look in his eyes. Mai continued to stare at her team mate in silence, waiting for him to answer, wanting him to say something, _anything_, but he said nothing.

"What about your parents, Itachi? And your sister?" Mai asked the Uchiha quietly. "And the twins?"

"My parents don't care about me." Itachi retorted gruffly, a bitter look on his face. "They only care about Akemi! Precious Akemi who's so _smart_ and such a _brilliant _ninja! Perfect Akemi- the true Uchiha Prodigy!"

_He's jealous of his little sister... _Naruto thought watching his charges as they dangled in mid-air.

"Do you know what my father told me yesterday morning?" Itachi challenged. "He asked me why I couldn't be more like Akemi."

Susumu and Mai's eyes both widened while Naruto shot the bushes on the edge of the training field (where Sasuke and the others were concealing themselves) a look out of the corner of his eye. Minato, Sai and Kakashi all looked at Sasuke as well. Sasuke had his eyes closed.

"Unfortunately, what he says is true." he admitted quietly while opening his eyes. "But it seems he misunderstood me..."

Sasuke avoided the eyes of the other 3 men and focused on the verbal rally happening in front of them.

_Was that a mistake? Have I erred in my judgement? _Sasuke thought to himself. _Itachi, is this _really_ what you think? How you feel? _

"You're wrong, Itachi." Susumu broke the silence that had ensued after Itachi's outburst.

"What?" Itachi demanded.

"I said you are wrong." Susumu met Itachi's angry glare with a level look of his own. "I over heard your dad telling mine that he couldn't be prouder of his children. _Especially _you!"

"Keh, whatever." Itachi said dismissively, too afraid to wonder about the truth in Susumu's words, but still unable to prevent a small amount of hope to blossom in his chest on the off-chance that what his team mate had said _might _be true.

_Even if it _is_... it won't change anything. _Itachi reminded himself.

"Ok then, what about _us_?" Mai pressed on.

"Us?" Itachi couldn't hide his surprise.

"Yes, Itachi, _us_." Mai's eyes narrowed. "You know, the rest of Team 7? Your _team mates_?"

"What are you on about, woman?"

"Do you honestly think we don't care about you?" Mai clarified. "Do you really think that Sensei doesn't care about you? Or Susumu?"

Itachi was taken aback by her words. If he stopped to think about it, what Mai said about their Sensei made sense. Itachi looked down at the Rokudaime Hokage and their eyes locked. Itachi remembered all the brash encouragement and the fun times with Naruto as their Sensei. Itachi had to admit that the girl had a point. If Naruto _didn't _care about his students, he wouldn't do so much for them. He certainly wouldn't put up with them the way he did. Itachi heaved a heavy sigh.

"Alright, I'll give you that Sensei cares." Itachi admitted grudgingly. "However, you'll _never_ be able to convince me that _this one _(he pointed at Susumu at this point) gives a rat's ass about me. You heard how he spoke to me, what he said. Did that sound like someone who cares about me?"

"Do you honestly believe he would say all that if he _didn't_?" Naruto asked his student with a mischievous smile on his face.

It was true that these two boys were probably responsible for more grey hairs on his head than his 4 children combined, what with all the trouble they put him and Mai through with their constant bickering, but he was equally sure that it was just a rivalry thing, not unlike his own with Sasuke, just on a much higher level.

"Tcha, yeah right." Itachi said disdainfully. "The only thing Susumu cares about me is to use me as his verbal punching bag because of his own inadequacy!"

"_What did you just say!_" Susumu yelled.

"Ok, then what about me?" Mai asked quickly as she saw Susumu shooting dagger-eyes at the smirking Uchiha. "Do you honestly think _I _don't care about you?"

Itachi looked into Mai's teary eyes and heaved another sigh.

"No, I think you care about me." he admitted quietly. "Too much so."

Itachi's eyes then turned steely.

"You shouldn't care about me so much." Itachi told her harshly. "I'm not worth it."

"But I..." Mai began.

"Besides, there is already someone I like. So stop wasting your time."

Mai's eyes widened in hurt surprise.

"And anyway, if you'd stop chasing a dream and actually looked around, you'd find that there were plenty of good guys _right under your nose_."

Itachi smirked as he said the last bit, glancing at the young Hatake, who looked as if Itachi had just given him a lemon to eat. Nah, scratch that, Susumu looked as if Itachi had force fed him a bucketful of _extra _sour lemons. Itachi forced down a snort of laughter while Mai watched him, slightly confused.

"Well, I think I've had about as much as I can take. And I don't think that we can exhaust this topic any further." Naruto suddenly spoke up. "Besides, I have something I have to do, so I have to get going."

Naruto looked up at the Nine-tails.

"Kurama, could you let them down please?"

**_Keh. I hope Naruto deals with you lot soon, because if I have to come out here again, there will be serious trouble._ **was all the Nine-tailed Demon fox said as he did as Naruto asked and then retreated back into its Jinchuuriki host.

Naruto had to smile as he noticed how gently Kurama set Mai down, while Susumu and Itachi were unceremoniously dumped onto the ground. He turned his back to his students while he threw his haori over his shoulders. When he turned back to his team, Naruto had an unusually serious look on his face.

"I want you three to go home and think over what occurred here today." Naruto's voice was as serious as his expression and laced with disappointment. "I want you to each think about what this team means to each of you, and how each of you can improve your interactions with each other. We'll meet at 5 am tomorrow at the Konoha gates. Bring enough gear to last a few days."

"Are we going on a trip, Sensei?" Mai asked timidly.

"Yes." Naruto smiled softly. "I think it's time I teach you what being a team is _truely _about."

With that Naruto turned on his heel and walked out of the training grounds. Susumu, Itachi and Mai all looked at each other, then went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: **So finally the next chapter is done... sorry it took so long... please read and review, if anyone is still reading this... the next few chapters may take some time what with life, my other stories and the way the next few chapters will run! I apologise in advance!


	5. Letting off steam

**A/N: **The next few chapters will be out of the point of view of the young members of team 7 (and maybe on or two others), though not necessarily in a pov form. Herewith I do all the usual disclaiming etc. etc... except for a few OC's and the plot... blah, blah, blah... Well, I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 5:**

Susumu walked home in a sullen mood, angry at Itachi for what he said and for hurting Mai, and more than a little guilty at disappointing his sensei like that. His stomach twinged slightly as he recalled Naruto's serious face. Itachi hadn't even flinched when their sensei looked at them...

"Damn that bastard!" Susumu suddenly yelled. "I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna kill him!"

"You shouldn't randomly yell things about killing people where others could hear you, little brother." A quiet voice suddenly spoke up. "You never know who might be listening."

Susumu looked around, bewildered, and sensed, rather than heard, movement in a nearby tree. He glanced up to see a young man in his early twenties who looked a lot like Susumu himself, dressed in an ANBU uniform, smiling down at him from his seat on a tree branch.

"Oh, Masaki, it's you."

"'Oh, Masaki, it's you'? What a cold way to greet your older brother." Masaki teased.

Susumu glared up at his brother, clearly not in the mood for his teasing. He turned away.

"Yeah, whatever."

With that he started walking away. Susumu heard a soft chuckle and suddenly, in a flurry of leaves, Masaki stood in front of him, gripping both his shoulders lightly.

"Hey, what's gotten your panties in a twist?" Masaki joked again. "You and Weasel have a lovers' tiff again or what?"

Susumu, who had been looking at the ground, suddenly looked up and shot his brother such a murderous look that most people would've feared for their lives. Masaki, however, was unimpressed. Susumu made to step away from his brother, but Masaki simply gripped him more firmly.

"What the freaking hell!" Susumu yelled, trying to get out of his brother's grip. "You know how much I hate that bastard! Why on Earth would you say something so **stupid**!?"

"Then, if it's not Weasel, it must be Mai?" Masaki continued as if Susumu hadn't said anything. "You confess and she rejected you or something?"

Susumu looked as if someone had fed him a sour lemon again.

"What. the. **FUCK**?!" Susumu yelled again. "Did you hit your head or something while out on a mission?! Or are you constipated? Where the hell are these shitty ideas of yours coming from?!"

Masaki quirked an amused eyebrow as he fought to keep a smile from his lips.

"Does the boy protest too much?" he chortled. "Me thinks so!"

Susumu glared at his brother again.

"Masaki, I'm warning you..." Susumu growled, his hand hovering over his kunai pouch.

"Ok, ok! I'll humor you!" Masaki laughed off his younger brother's threat. "You say it isn't so, then it isn't so. Although, I still have my doubts. You and Weasel look pretty cozy sometimes."

''Masaki, for the last time, THERE. IS. **NOTHING**. GOING. ON. BETWEEN. US. Except maybe hatred. Now get it through your thick skull!" Susumu said coldly. "I'm not gay. And even if I _were_, I'd **never **go for Itachi!"

"Uh-huh. Then you're saying you _would _go for Mai?" Masaki just couldn't stop teasing.

"Damn it, Masaki!" Susumu swung his left fist (with kunai) at his brother's face, but Masaki easily dodged it. "I'll say it for the** LAST** time! There is NOTHING! And I repeat, **NOTHING!** going on between me and** EITHER **of my team mates!"

"So, you're saying it's the Rokudaime, Naruto-sama?"

"Masaki, WHAT. DID. I. JUST. SAY?!" Susumu roared, attempting to attack his brother again. "There is nothing between me and ANY of my team mates! And that **includes **Naruto-sensei!"

Masaki dodged Susumu's attack again by grabbing his wrist, then caught the fist Susumu aimed at his face in his other hand. Masaki silently looked at his brother's glaring face. Susumu was usually more even-tempered than this, and he usually took Masaki's teasing good-naturedly. The fact that he was over reacting like this obviously meant that it was more serious than he thought. Finally realising that he may have gone too far, Masaki frowned slightly and his expression became more serious.

"Look, Sumu, I was just joking with you. You're my kid brother, after all." Masaki let go of his brother's arms, his eyes never leaving Susumu's face. "I guess I misjudged the situation and went too far by seriously pissing you off. I'm sorry."

Susumu looked down, ashamed that he had over-reacted and had attempted to seriously injure his big brother, whom he dearly loved. Masaki was his best friend. His confidant. His protector. Whenever he needed someone to talk to or spar with, Masaki was there for him. While it was true that the both of them were extremely close to Asumamaru, their older half-brother, neither of their bond with him was as strong as the bond they had with each other. Finally Susumu looked back up at his brother, his eyes filled with guilt and shame, to see him looking at him with a serious, yet worried, expression.

"No, Sake, _I'm _the one who should be sorry. You were just trying to cheer me up and I attacked you. I should've known better. Can you forgive me?"

Susumu looked so vulnerable and so much younger than his 15 years, that Masaki grabbed him in a tight hug. Susumu responded hesitantly, then gently pushed his older brother away.

"Susumu, you know that I'm always there for you, right?" Masaki said seriously. "That you can talk to me about anything and everything... right?"

Susumu nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I know." he reassured his brother.

Masaki breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly at his younger brother.

"Well, then. I'll leave you to your musing." Masaki said as he started turning. "I can see you're worried about something and need to vent, but I'll not push you. When you wanna talk, just come'n find me, okay? I don't promise to have the solution, but I _do _promise to listen."

With that, Masaki smiled gently at Susumu and started walking away, leaving Susumu by himself. Susumu watched his brother walk away, looked down at the ground as if deciding something, then looked back up at his brother's retreating figure with a look of determination on his face. Making a quick series of hand signs, Susumu disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared in front of Masaki so suddenly and closely, that Masaki walked right into him, almost knocking him over. Masaki gripped Susumu's shoulder lightly to prevent him from falling. Masaki opened his mouth to say something, but Susumu beat him to it.

"You know of somewhere we can sit and talk without being overheard?" he asked softly.

Masaki's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sudden question, but he smiled gently and nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I know the perfect place, little brother."

With that, Masaki raised one hand in a sign and the two of them disappeared in a flurry of leaves, reappearing on a hill overlooking the village of Konohagakure. Masaki sat down on the grass as Susumu looked around, slightly bemused.

"You come here often?" he asked his brother.

"Yep, it's my secret haven when I wanna get away from the stress of life." Masaki answered as he lay down with his arms cushioning his head.

"Stress, you?" Susumu raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know how to _spell _that word?"

Masaki chuckled at Susumu's sarcastically teasing tone.

"What, you think just because I'm so happy-go-lucky I don't feel the same pressure as you do?" Masaki asked, fairly amused. "I have the same expectations as you do, you know. Since I come from the same family."

Masaki smiled up at Susumu as he continued.

"If anything, I should say that there is probably more expected of _me _than you, since I'm the eldest son of Kakashi Hatake, and have recently become the second in command of the Anbu."

"I don't know how you do it, Sake." Susumu shook his head as he looked down at his older brother's smiling face. "How can you take the stress of being Anbu, of going on dangerous missions, of being the son of Kakashi Hatake with all the expectations associated with that and _still _be such a serene person?"

Masaki laughed lightly.

"Listening to you, I don't know whether you're complimenting or disparaging me." he chuckled. "Should I be offended?"

"Well, I definitely seem to amuse you." Susumu mused. "And, no, I was complimenting you, so there's no need to take offense."

Masaki laughed again, harder this time.

"That you do, little brother. You always seem to make my day." he agreed. "I guess everyone has their own personality. I'm happy-go-lucky and take everything in my stride. You, dear brother, are perhaps a little too serious for your own good, and take stress rather badly, which isn't good for your health."

"Yes, well. I suppose that it's a good thing that everyone _is _different." Susumu mused seriously. "Life would be endlessly boring if we were all the same."

"Indeed." Masaki agreed amused. "If I had to be born into a world where everyone was as serious as you, I'd probably slit my wrists!"

"And if_ I_ had to be born into a world where everyone was as annoyingly chipper as _you, _then I'd probably be the only person living there, since I'd probably murder everyone." Susumu countered playfully.

"Well, then, it will probably be pretty sad and lonely." Masaki tried to _not _chuckle.

"Mmm, you _do _have a point..." Susumu mused, with his hand on his chin.

His eyes locked with Masaki's and both of them burst out laughing.

"Ah-ha! _There's _that smile!" Masaki teased. "You shouldn't frown so much, little brother, you'll get wrinkles before your time. By the time you get to the Yondaime's age, you'll look like a wrinkled prune!"

"I'll tell Naruto-sensei that you think the Yondaime looks like a prune!" Susumu chuckled.

Masaki shrugged unconcernedly.

"I said that _you'll_ end up looking like a prune, not that the Yondaime _looks _like one! And, in any case, I don't think the Rokudaime would mind." he said. "In fact, he'll probably agree with me!"

"You're probably right." Susumu agreed with a chuckle.

Masaki suddenly sat up and looked over his shoulder at Susumu.

"Well, as enjoyable as this is, I'm sure you didn't ask me to bring to a place where we can talk earnestly just for idle chit-chat." he motioned for Susumu to take a seat on the grass next to him. "The sun'll start going down soon and we won't have a lot of time. So, what's this all about, then?"

Susumu frowned as he sat next to his brother. He turned to face him and saw that all trace of amusement and light-heartedness was gone from his face and that Masaki watched him seriously. It was clear that he was ready and willing to listen to what Susumu had to say.

"Where to begin..." Susumu murmured at last.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, now we've met one of Susumu's siblings. I've made Kakashi and Kurenai a couple because the way I planned this, they very easily could become one and you'll see what I mean soon enough, so please don't bash me too severely for this... The way I worked things out, taking the current ages of the Naruto lot into consideration, at the point of time that this story takes place, Asuma and Kurenai's son, Asumamaru, is 24, while Masaki is 21. Then there is a sister between Susumu and Masaki, who is 18 and Susumu, as stated in this chapter, is 15. Don't know why I'm explaining all this, but just thought you all should know. Oh, well, hope this is not too confusing and that you don't all hate me for it. Please read and review!


End file.
